A Wolf's girl
by Silverstream Kitty
Summary: Wolf x Cinder.
1. First Impressions

Ship: Cinder and Wolf

(Starts at the end of the second book of the Lunar Chronicles, Scarlet. Kai likes Cinder but Cinder doesn't like Kai. Scarlet and Wolf are just friends. Cinder and Scarlet are friends.)

"Welcome aboard." said Cinder. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was extremely tired and her patience was running low. Wolf was still lying on the floor, unconscious after getting shot with a dart. Scarlet had dragged him onto the hover craft and now they were escaping. After another life threatening situation, Cinder found herself yet again hating the fact that she was the lost princess.

Still, curiosity was subtly ever-present. What would it be like to rule a kingdom? What would it be like as true royalty? It was every little girl's dream to become a princess and Cinder maybe could have been grateful that it was coming true for her. But it didn't help that she was running for her life because of it. She might be dead before she gets the chance to overthrow Queen Levana.

Wolf stirred, then growled before abruptly opening his eyes. Cinder cast a quick glance at Wolf before widening her eyes in surprise. _Such green eyes. . ._ Cinder thought. Realizing she had been staring too long, she quickly looked away. She was glad she couldn't blush.

Later that day, Cinder felt overwhelmed. They didn't have a plan and were frantically running for their lives. Cinder was feeling more desperate by the second when she felt a squeeze on her shoulder. She turned around to see Scarlet standing with sympathy in her warm brown eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Why don't you get some rest. We'll take care of it." The red-head suggested.

Cinder gave a curt nod of gratitude before walking out the door of the cockpit and heading to her room. As she moved to the door, she cast a swift glance back, only to catch Wolf's vibrant emerald eyes following her.


	2. Contentment

The past month flew by Cinder in the blink of an eye. She had gotten to know Wolf a lot better after the overall stress of their mission was gone. The crew had a plan to get Cinder as Princess Selene back on the throne and kill Queen Levana. Cinder and Wolf had become friends, through Scarlet of course (who sensed a faint something and decided to play Cupid subtly). Cinder had been extremely busy and once again and hadn't given much thought to anything or anyone besides what they were going to do next.

Cinder was worrying about the details of her grand scheme when Wolf snuck up behind her. She jumped when he nudged her before playfully shoving him away.

"I'm busy." she grunted, smiling. But he knew she wouldn't say no to his companionship so he stayed put.

She gave him a pointed look before finally giving in and saying "Oh, all right." She waved her hand lazily and rolled her eyes before returning to her work.

She was concentrating on her task in front of her but she couldn't help glancing sideways. Wolf kept looking at her and it was making her feel jittery.

"What?" she asked the next time she caught him in the act.

"Nothing. . . I just. . ." Wolf stuttered. Cinder raised an eyebrow, curious.

Wolf suddenly took two steps forward and locked his lips with Cinder's. She gasped as her eyes widened in shock before she lowered her eyelids and draped her arms around Wolf's neck. They kissed passionately before Cinder began to smile and broke away from the kiss.

"You might want to turn around." Cinder said quietly, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

Wolf whirled, only to find Scarlet in the doorway, her face a similar shade as her hair.

"Oh. . . uh. . . I'll just go." Scarlet quickly replied before scampering away. Cinder knew she would be excited that her speculation had been right all along.


	3. Cuddling Cuties

On the couch in Cinder's room, Cinder lay on top of Wolf and gave her his undivided attention. After another extremely busy day, Cinder and Wolf decided to take a bit of time to themselves. They had been going out for a couple months now. After Kai came on board, a week after they got together, things were a bit awkward around. Cinder knew he harbored a big crush on her but she just couldn't find it in her to make the feeling mutual. Her heart was already given entirely to Wolf. Of course, Iko was not pleased at all but like any good friend, she only wanted Cinder to be happy.

On the couch, Wolf and Cinder snuggled together. It was cold and late in the evening so everyone was already asleep. Cinder leaned in to Wolf and pecked his lips multiple times. She leaned back and smiled. Wolf's shaggy brown hair kept falling into his green eyes and Cinder gently brushed them away with slender fingers. She kissed him, her lips touching the protruding fangs, sparking her curiosity.

"Did it hurt when you got those installed?" she inquired about his teeth.

"Mmm. . . it was a long time ago. I don't really remember." he replied, amused. She looked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You know I don't actually want to be queen, right?" Cinder said, a far-away look in her eyes. As their plan was coming to a close, it was becoming extremely challenging to ignore the prospect of her future.

"I know. We'll find a way through it. Don't worry." comforted Wolf, but uneasiness edged his voice. He wasn't exactly experienced in this sort of area.

Cinder gave a small, half-hearted smile. Her duty was looming over her, the weight of the world on her shoulders, as it had been more often than not in the last half of a year. She leaned in to kiss Wolf and at the contact of their lips, all her worries faded away. At least temporarily. She heard footsteps fading away, and hoped that someone hadn't been listening in on their intimate conversation.

The next morning, Kai would barely glance at Cinder. He didn't seem to hold any resentment or ill-feelings but he also didn't seem like his normal, chipper self. Cinder, puzzled, tried to talk to him but he didn't seem in the mood to chat. Later in the afternoon, she realized that he must have been the one yesterday who had walked into their relaxation time late last night. Though her own spirits were lifted from the previous night, she couldn't help pitying Kai. She didn't mean to cause him any sorrow or pain. Why did love have to be so complicated?


	4. Mission Undergo

The ball had already started. Music played from the ballrooms as the group waited outside the doors. They were to go undercover as guests while Cinder, or rather _Princess Selene_ , used her unnaturally strong glamour powers to glamour all of them as guests on the list. They needed supplies and information on Queen Levana, including upcoming events, so they could plan her dethronement. The crew didn't have ID chips so they couldn't be caught, but at least they knew there would be no mix-up of same faces. They had taken care of that themselves. Cinder still felt guilty but comforted herself in knowing they would soon recover. All they knew is a couple of robbers beat them up last night. They would be back on the feet in no time, and after this ball was over.

The plan was set out and then each pair set out to complete their given task. Cinder was teamed with Scarlet, which was surely going to lead to an interesting evening, in some way or another. Before they split, Wolf quickly pulled Cinder aside.

"You look beautiful." he said, causing a small, crooked smile to appear, momentarily erasing the scowl from her face and trading the intense look in her eyes for something freer.

Cinder glanced down at herself. She was wearing a long, red dress that lengthened the flow of her legs and trailed elegantly behind her.

"Be careful." he said, gazing intently into her eyes.

Cinder chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She leaned in for a quick kiss before following Scarlet down an empty carpeted hallway. Wolf gazed at her departing figure before heading down a different area.

After turning a couple corners and heading down many winding hallways, Scarlet, who was sure Wolf couldn't possibly be in earshot anymore, began to inquire about how things were going. Cinder, dreading this conversation, was not really in the mood but didn't want to refuse Scarlet's questions, especially when she didn't say anything to anyone else after first catching the pair together. Besides, Cinder and Scarlet were close friends. Better her than someone else.

"So, Cinder. What's up with you and Wolf?" Scarlet asked, curious but still focused on their mission.

"It's nice to have people to talk to, especially with so much going on right now." Cinder replied.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "No, Cinder, Wolf. I'm talking specifically about _Wolf_."

Cinder sighed. "Ok, fine. We talk, soul to soul. We connect. We laugh. Most of the time, he's a quiet thinker. It took ages for me to receive a decent conversation, way back in the beginning."

Scarlet smiled. "He's so protective! I _knew_ you two would be a good match."

Cinder rapidly shushed her. "Quick, I hear voices." Her hushed tone immediately alerted Scarlet.

Cinder peeked her head around the corner to see 3 cyborg guards blocking the entrance into the royal maps room. Fortunately, Queen Levana would later announce the events she would be making a special appearance to. The only thing Scarlet and Cinder had to do was get maps of both Luna and the Commonwealth.

Kai's part of the plan was to send a message to the guards, saying they were needed at the celebration, to make sure each room was properly controlled. It would be stamped with Queen Levana's seal of approval, minutely copied from business documents sent to Kai. As Cinder watched the guards in front of her carefully and Scarlet watched their own backs, the three headed off into the right hall. Cinder and Scarlet, in the left hall, crept forward until they were in front of the room. As they listened to the sound of fading footsteps, the girls slowly opened the door.

3 months later: The crew was prepared and the time had come for Cinder to claim her rightful place on the throne. They would decide what to do with the power after their mission was completed, and _if_ their mission was completed. After gathering maps and materials while endlessly targeting Queen Levana, the day had come when they would meet again. Cinder flung the doors open and declared her presence.


	5. The Grand Coronation

She had finally done it. The mission was a success and Cinder was now Queen of Luna. All she had to do now was get past this uncomfortably formal coronation ceremony before she could decide to whom she should pass along this power.

The golden doors swung open revealing Cinder, clad in a beautiful shimmering dress with the mesmerizing fabric just barely trailing behind her, as the massive room full of people stood up as one. She was simply _glowing_. And both her suitors, Wolf and Kai, couldn't agree more. As she neared the front row, her friends beamed back at her. She sent a swift, warm smile their way before resuming her previous formal expression as she reached the base of the 4-step mini staircase.

The crowning took place with a mile-long string of drab words said by fancy people in fancy outfits. When Cinder was just about ready to pass out from boredom, she heard her name being called to approach and receive her crown. She gracefully walked up the steps, and a glittering crown of the finest gems was placed gently upon her head. Fortunately, it was firm enough to not fall off. Cinder hadn't thought a second about proper posture and royalty behavior. Just thinking about it made her inwardly roll her eyes.

She turned around and addressed the audience. Standard protocol, however dull and dreary, would have to be met for the power to be transferred into her hands. Cinder said a few short words of gratitude before curtsying as the enormous room broke into thunderous applause. Then, she was led outside onto a balcony of the castle to wave to the citizens of Luna, gathered endlessly about, signifying Cinder as their new queen.

As she was escorted back inside, she mentally prepared herself for the next event: the ball. The rules were that before the festivities could begin, the guests had to allow the new queen the first dance of the evening. Cinder chose Wolf as her partner and they waltzed, rather imperfectly to the eyes of the Lunar citizens (but they dared not say a word), as Cinder felt the numerous eyes focused on her. She found it rather unnerving, especially with Kai's presence. Soon after, however, the pair on the floor focused on each other and the rest faded into the background.

Later on in the evening, after a dance had just finished, Kai walked up and asked Cinder for a single dance. She looked at Wolf; he silently nodded before sauntering off. The music began playing as Kai took the lead. He was a very good dancer; after all, he must have had many practices growing up. Cinder was respectful and polite. They talked like friends but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't feel any true sparks. Luckily, Kai understood and didn't push his boundaries too much.

Once again, the music slowly drifted into the air before developing into a full-blown waltz. Partners on the dance floor twirled and swayed while Cinder resided to her new throne. Her feet were killing her and she was tired. It was getting late and now her autopilot smiles barely covered her usual scowl. The crowd outside had dispersed long ago so she went out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

As she looked up at the clear night sky, she took in the beauty and peacefulness of the bright, twinkling stars. She stiffened suddenly, realizing there was someone behind her, only to relax again when Wolf stepped out of the shadows, his green eyes glinting.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Cinder asked him.

"Yeah, it is." he quietly responded, only looking at her. She turned to him, hesitant.

"You should stay here. At the palace. With me." She knew Wolf had scarring memories from this place but couldn't help hoping.

"If it's with you. . ." Wolf trailed on, slightly frowning.

She smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss him. And there they stayed, washed in the gleaming starlight.


	6. (The Beginning of) A College Tale

A College Tale

Cinder was sick of being queen. After the never-ending royal treatment, all Cinder wanted to do was to disappear into the shadows and begin a new adventure. Browsing through a list of things she could do, she frowned. All the items were quick, day-long activities before she would need to return to her royal duties but she wanted to escape this responsibility for a long period of time. After talking to her friends, they decided that they would all do something together. They would go to college.

Cinder looked at the small sliver of paper in her hand and smiled. Classes. A new year filled with learning. Scarlet walked up to her and got her attention.

"I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading."

Cinder raised a brow and smirked. "Oh, really?"

Scarlet glared at her.

"Stop! I'm being serious!" They both laughed.

"You should." Cinder gently replied.

She thought back to Luna. She decided to stay queen because she didn't trust anyone to resist abusing the overwhelming amount of power. Instead, while Cinder finished her education with her friends, she asked Jacin to be in charge. He was responsible and serious, and would rule wisely while she was away (and if she heard anything, **anything** , out of the ordinary, he was going to have to deal with her). At first he was utterly and completely opposed to the idea but a little coaxing from Winter seemed to get the job done. Winter, on the other hand, joined their high school for a year.

"Hello?! Cinder!" Scarlet waved in front of her face as Cinder snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Cinder responded apologetic.

"Tryouts are in a week. Do you want to do it with me?" Scarlet asked, hopeful.

"No. Way." Cinder rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll do great, though."

Scarlet huffed. "Okay, fine. . . Oh! What do you think this year's going to be like? And with both Wolf and Kai?"

Cinder looked uncomfortable. "Umm. . . I don't know." She turned away to ignore Scarlet but something else caught her eye instead. Wolf was hanging with a gang of tough looking boys. They all had ripped bodies and glares in their eyes. Wolf, feeling her stare, turned and flicked his left canine tooth with his tongue before muttering something to the group and walking towards the girls.

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're not getting into the wrong crowd here? It's only the first day of the school year."

Wolf, used to Cinder's distrust, replied calmly. "It's ok, Cinder. They're Lunar fighters, like me."

In the distance, as Cinder squinted, she could just barely make out a tiny black mark on one of the boys' arms and a sharp toothed grin from another as he brushed his hands through his disheveled hair.

Cinder, still a tiny bit suspicious, or maybe just protective, looked thoughtful.

"Relax. I'll be fine." Wolf said, affectionate amusement reflected in his eyes.

Cinder gave one curt nod. "It's nice to have people like yourself when joining a new school." As she said this, she wondered if there were any cyborgs. Mentally clearing her head, she focused on Wolf. She wouldn't try to make new friends here. She had her closest friends, her family really, and that was all she needed. Oh, and great classes.

"I think Winter and Kai have already headed to their classes. Also, Scarlet wants to try out for college cheerleading." Cinder said, abruptly changing the topic. "She'll make it. She has a good personality and she's gorgeous."

"You are too." Wolf quietly stated.

Cinder leaned up for a quick kiss before heading off to her class.

"You know I don't care about that." Even still, her heart fluttered.

As she walked down a hall, beginning to continue her book, she glanced through the chemistry room window and saw two blonde heads. Assuming they were her two missing friends, she quickly entered. Her head was still down, trying to fold the ear of her page so she wouldn't lose her place. In the split second that she looked up, she witnessed Cress and Thorne kissing hard before springing away from each other like a fire had appeared between them. Their lips were swollen and they were out of breath. Cinder inwardly chuckled to herself but swiveled around and raced out the door before the pair could say anything. Funny how they were in the chemistry room, Cinder thought to herself.

Question: Should I continue? Comment yes or no!


	7. A College Tale 2

Days, then weeks, then months passed by. Cinder and her friends got used to the schedule and school itself. They shared a private dorm hall, personally for them only, because they were family. Emperor Kai and Queen Cinder were able to get them an exception to the rule of separated genders. Every day, the group would hang out in one of the bigger rooms together after school. Scarlet made the cheer team and loved it. Wolf became leader of his pack, due to his many years of experience, and they respected him. Just as he was alpha over his brother, he continued to be alpha here. Cinder especially enjoyed spending time with Wolf and in the library. She was smart, pretty, and strong. In the library, on top of her other personal research projects, she often looked at a copy of her royal duties and studied them, trying to find the best way to complete them. Someday, she would be an amazing ruler.

In the beginning, as Cinder walked through the halls, she could sometimes hear whispers behind her backs.

"Look, there's the queen." She heard a classmate murmur to her friend.

"Why is she in college? She could get her own royal tutor with a snap of her fingers. Oh, what I would do to be royalty." the other replied, a hint of jealously tinging her voice.

The gossip was usually harmless, but not always when it came down to Wolf. Wolf's pack was the hottest, most popular group in school and they attended quite a bit of social events. Wolf detached himself from such trivial matters (he would rather be doing something with Cinder) but didn't mind his group going without him. He rarely made an appearance, but when he did, that was all the girls could talk about for the next few days. Almost everyone knew Wolf and Cinder were together but the girls still swooned when the opportunity presented itself. Cinder didn't mind; she trusted Wolf to be loyal to her and he was. It really just made her feel lucky but to Wolf's eyes, she was the real prize. She was a beautiful queen and a caring and compassionate person.

There was a wide variety of social events, ranging from wild parties in the dorm to fancy, formal balls held in hotels. Scarlet loved to jump up and down to energetic music, Cress and Thorne were THAT couple (you know, the ones who were at the parties always making out), and Kai made an effort to form connections (mainly with his dancing partners or with different groups). While crazy parties were fun and relaxing, Cinder and Wolf both preferred formal balls and elegant dancing.

"Are you going to the after-finals party on Friday?" Cress asked, approaching Cinder. "It's informal."

"Mm. . Who's going?" Cinder replied, pleased that they had all successfully made it through a semester. She was wound up from studying so much and thought a dance party would be fun.

"Thorne of course, Wolf, Scarlet, Kai. . . Everyone! You MUST come!" She squealed happily. "I'm pretty sure our whole class is going to be there."

"Okay, okay. I'll come with you guys." Cinder smiled, amused.

Before informal parties, the girls loved to get ready together. Everyone brought over makeup, clothes, accessories, hair pieces, and anything else they needed to look perfect. They shared and helped each other out so everyone looked _glamorous_ by the time they were done. What are friends for, right?

As they headed to the party with the guys, a group of upperclassmen gave sneering whistles and catcalls. Cinder immediately ducked her head and shrank closer to Wolf. Scarlet rolled her eyes and gave the middle finger while Cress did her best to ignore them, her head held high but her cheeks burning. The rest of the group picked up the pace. Although this didn't happen too often, it was becoming more and more frequent.

After entering through the doors of the building, they stopped to take in the scene. Music blasted from giant speakers and the flashing lights momentarily blinded the group. The building must have been soundproof because not a sound was heard when they were approaching the building. Cheers went up; it was already a full-blown party. The girls went out to the dance floor and the guys joined their friends.

After a few hours, Cress disappeared with Thorne. Scarlet and Cinder danced, talked, and ate pizza. They also kept an eye on Kai and Wolf to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Cress reappeared three hours after she left and joined Cinder and Scarlet. They lounged around, relaxed, and leaned on the counter (next to the food and pizza) while watching everyone still partying on the dance floor or hanging in corners. Suddenly, four guys approached them, obnoxiously laughing and leering. Their steps were heavy and clumsy; they were obviously drunk.

"Why don't you three beauties come with us? There are some empty rooms nearby." one of them slurred. "We'll show you what a party _really_ is."

Scarlet wrinkled her nose; she could smell the alcohol on their breaths.

"Save it." she snarled. She was getting really sick of people showing no respect to her and her friends. Cinder joined her, her voice becoming deadly. "Don't touch us."

"What did you say?" the leader of the group, also drunk, stumbled threateningly forward.

Scarlet and Cinder backed up while looking for a quick escape route.

Quick as a flash, Cress grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over Scarlet's pursuer. He yelled before whirling on her, but his actions were too slow. By the time he turned to face Cress, she was already next to Cinder and Scarlet, escaping. The drunk guys grumbled before leaving, one with a bleeding head. The shattered glass lay still on the ground.


End file.
